


What Moon Sua Wants

by marojehca



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, MalexMale, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, another one of those drafts that was gathering mold in my pc, binwoo - Freeform, trying out flashback writing, yep bin's sister is in here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-03-26 07:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marojehca/pseuds/marojehca
Summary: What if the one thing your baby sister wants is the only thing you can't afford to give?





	1. Chapter 1

  
"You're an idiot. Grade A, top-of-the-line, award-winning imbecile!" Myung Jun hissed viciously at the man sitting across from him before taking a loud gurgling sip at his tall, iced mochaccino. The sight of the other male visibly wincing at his words did nothing to assuage the incoming verbal assault especially when Myung Jun was hell-bent on telling his younger band mate just what an ass he thought he was. "When you told me you were treating me out to coffee, I should've suspected you were up to no good you -"

"Hyung! Keep it down!" Bin griped, keeping his head lowered, eyes shifting from side to side as he checked for eavesdroppers.

It was completely unnecessary of course. The cafe was noisy enough with the self-centered chatter of its customers that no one would possibly identify them or be interested in the various adjectives Myung Jun had used to belittle Moon Bin's intelligence. They were also tucked into a corner booth, hidden to most, but had a very advantageous view of those coffee-lovers who chose to sit on the center tables. One such couple were seated at one such table, smiling at each other while they talked and enjoyed their food. It was them that Bin had been casting secretive glances on over his band hyung's beanie-clad head.

"Don't tell me to keep it down!" Myung Jun grumbled back, reaching out to smack the younger male on the side of his head. "We wouldn't even be here if you just grew a pair and did what you should've done in the first place!"

Bin blinked, jaw going slack for a moment at his hyung's statement before regaining his composure. He took a sip of his plain, black coffee, frowning at the already tepid temperature. He had let it grow cold from being too busy watching what was going on at the other table. "I don't know what you're talking about." He replied, to which the other snorted. "This was totally an accident."

"Accident my ass!" Myung Jun thumped the table top with clenched fist. "Don't lie to me."

"Fine. This is about looking after my baby sister. I was worried." Bin admitted with a righteous air that didn't seem convincing at all to his companion.

"You and I both know that Sua is more than capable of taking care of herself. She has more dans in taekwondo than you and Rocky combined. She's smart and from the look of things..." Myung Jun paused glancing backwards to confirm what he suspected. Moon Sua had her head thrown back; long reddish, brown hair flowing over her delicate shoulders as she laughed at whatever Eunwoo said. "Your sister is clearly enjoying herself."

"That's not the point. As her older brother I should -"

"Besides, this is Eunwoo she's out with. He would handle a piranha gnawing on his bloodied hand gently and apologize after for having not enough meat on his fingers for it to eat."

"He's still a guy and -"

"Why can't you just admit it, huh?"

"Admit what?" Bin asked dumbly, eyes no longer on Myung Jun's face but on his best friend and sister; squinting hard at them. Both had their heads closely hunched over something Eunwoo was holding in his hand.

_Too close._

"That you're here for Eunwoo, not out of concern for Sua."

"That's not -" Bin's grip on the handle of his mug tighten unconsciously. He wasn't even aware of how tight it was until there was a crack and the slim piece of ceramic came off with his hand.

"What the -" Myung Jun gawked, looking at his band mate then the broken handle. "Damn it, Bin! Did you even bring enough money to cover for that damage?"

Bin felt the deep rush of embarrassment coloring his cheeks a bright red. In his haste to get into the same cafe where his sister and Eunwoo were meeting before they even got there, he had but few spare won tucked into his pants pockets along with his t-card. The cash was just enough to pay for MJ's expensive iced concoction and his own plain cup. But at least they wouldn't have to walk home. The t-card should be able to pay for the bus and subway ride.

"Ah crap." Myung Jun rolled his eyes, realizing what Bin's silence meant.

He shifted in his seat, struggling to slip his wallet out of his back pants pocket already knowing the most likely conclusion to all of this. Luckily, he came always prepared. He knew it was too good to be true when his friend had caught him just coming home from the practice studio with an offer to get coffee. The suspicion solidified even further when instead of walking to their usual cafe just two blocks from their apartment, they took a bus ride and boarded the subway to a coffee shop nearly 35 minutes away with Bin waxing poetic about how great the atmosphere there supposedly was.

"Sorry, hyung. It was just spur of the moment, you know?" Bin was scratching at the side of his neck, wilting from the glare he was getting from across the table. "I'll pay you back once we get back to the house."

"Please don't drag me into your idiot parade, Moon Bin, especially since I'm about to save your ass here." Myung Jun took another fortifying sip of his coffee before resuming talking. "Don't make this situation out to be something it's not. Not with me." The elder waited, watching if his words were sinking in. "So, what was it? Did your sister mention this place to you? Did you overhear Eunwoo and her talking on the phone? Or... wait..." A look of utter disgust crossed MJ's face at the sudden thought that occurred to him. "Did you peek at Eunwoo's phone?"

The way Bin's eyes widened and the fresh crimson blush that was creeping up his neck was enough of a confirmation.

"Ew, Moon Bin! Why would you even?"

The younger male started waving frantically in front of his friend's face. Then out of desperation, pressed a hand over his mouth with the other one clamped securely at the back of his neck, effectively anchoring himself on Myung Jun's head when it appeared as if his hyung wasn't about to keep his voice down.

"Hyung, shhhhh! He was in the shower, okay? He left the phone in our room. When it lighted up and I saw the message from my sister, I just -"

Myung Jun struggled in his seat, whipping his face from side to side trying desperately to dislodge the other from him. When that proved futile - Bin resolutely sticking to him like flypaper - MJ did the only thing that would set him free. He pulled his lips back, mouth opening slightly and then he bit at the flat of Bin's palm.

"Ow!" Bin yelped, immediately withdrawing from the pain. Looking down on the meaty part of his palm, he found deep, crescent marks made by the other male's teeth. He barely had time to inspect if there was further damage before a flurry of hits started landing on his head and shoulders, Myung Jun rising from his seat to deliver the blows.

"You don't get to tell me to shut up!" MJ gave him one last hard flick on the forehead. "You are skirting on dangerous territory here, Bin. As a brother and as a friend. Just tell Eunwoo already."

Again Bin took to playing dumb. "Tell him what?"

"That it should be you there with him, instead of your sister!"

Bin frowned. "MJ-hyung, you're mistaken. I -"

"No, I'm not." Myung Jun declared with absolute certainty. "You're in love with Eunwoo. You always have been. And if you don't do anything before something really develops between him and your sister, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life!"

 

*****************************

  
_"Mom? Mom! Slow down will you?" Bin croaked into the mouthpiece of his phone; voice still groggy from sleep. He scratched at the back of his neck, stifling a yawn as_ _he tried to concentrate on what his mother was frantically shrieking at his ear._

 _It was one of those very rare days when the band nearly had the entire day off. Their vocal coach's only free time for them was at 7:30 that evening before they could go_ _to the studio to lay down their voices on a new track. They were supposed to be working on the chorus of the song that day which meant they would have to get their_ _harmonies down pat before they were allowed inside the sound booth. The day was supposed to be a good opportunity to catch up on much needed sleep. That is, until_ _his phone alternately chirped and vibrated near his head._

 _Bin looked over his shoulder at his best friend, keeping the phone attached to his ear with one hand. Eunwoo was till sleeping soundly on his side of the bed, eyelashes  f_ _luttering becomingly as he dreamt. Bin hoped it was a good dream, reaching out to tuck the ends of the thick blanket they shared over the male's shoulders._

 _Winter had been unbearably cold this year. And even though they had a room heater, the rubber gaskets lining their sliding windows had loosened somehow, allowing for_ _the cold air to seep inside. They had taken to sharing the bottom bunk in an effort to keep warm; limbs intertwined to share heat as they slept._

_"Mom? Please, calm down." Bin said under his breath, casting another glance at Eunwoo's sleeping form. "What is it about Sua?"_

_"She's been cut from the new YG group, Binnie-yah. The company has decided to go with another trainee for the girl group they're planning to debut soon."_

_"They what? When?"_

_The news came as an absolute shock. They had high hopes for his sister debuting within the end of the year, Sua being one of the few trainees from her group who had_ _prior showbiz exposure as a finalist on a season of Unpretty Rapstar when she was barely 15 years old. Many within their circle even believed she would debut much_ _earlier than her own older brother, belonging to a more established company and having already gone on a high-rated reality tv show. So, her being cut suddenly didn't_ _make any sense._

 _"Yesterday." His mother replied, voice cracking with worry." She was crying the entire night, talking about how she just wants to give up on being an idol. She'd lost hope_ _of ever getting to debut. I just don't know what to do anymore!"_

 _Bin rubbed at his eyes, feeling sympathy for his sister's plight. Ever since he could remember, he and his sister had shared the same hopes of making it into the music_ _industry. They took lessons together, both vocal and dance. They had speech and modeling training. Every free time they had, even as children, were spent in trying to_ _improve themselves - in preparation for when the finally got their big music break. And now, after all that hard work. After reaching the cusp of a debut, Sua's was being_ _passed over for another girl._

_"I'm sending her over to your dorm today, okay?" His mother blurted, blowing her nose loudly in the background._

_"Huh?" Bin had been too absorbed in his reminiscing to fully grasp what she just said. "But why? What is she even going to do here?"_

_It took a moment before she replied, presumably to get rid of a soiled tissue. "She needs distraction. Please, Binnie? Your sister needs you."_

_"Mom, I really don't think I'm in a position to help. What can I possibly do?" His mother couldn't possibly be hinting that he try to get Sua into Fantagio, could she?_

_"Talk to her? Show her how it is to live like an idol. Maybe it will put her back on track? I'm pretty sure we can still try to get her into a different agency but she has to_ _want it, Binnie-yah."_

 _Bin frowned. Show her what about idol life exactly? He and the rest of Astro have had some recognition since they debuted, true. To a certain extent, one could even say_ _they're a success having already done much during the first two years of entering the industry. But if his mom's impression of success had something to do with their_ _present living space, then she was sorely mistaken._

 _Astro had recently moved to a slightly bigger apartment where two members could share one room each; each bedroom equipped with its own modest shower and_ _toilet combo. The kitchen and dining area was much more spacious. The living room had a leather couch set and a big screen tv but it was also probably littered with_ _various discarded clothes; the members being more concerned about getting sleep than cleaning up. He cringed, imagining how his sister would react to the mess. He_ _doubted their cleaning lady would be visiting anytime soon, having already cleaned two days ago. She only came twice a week._

_"Mom, if Sua doesn't want to pursue being an idol any longer there are other options. I mean, we could -" Bin suddenly became aware of movement behind him._

_As he had hoped not to do; Eunwoo had been woken up, already propping himself up on his elbow as he dug his fingers at the corners of his eyes to remove the gunk that  h_ _ardened there during the night. Even with his hair tousled and the slight swelling on his cheeks, his best friend looked positively stunning. It still boggles the mind, how a_ _nyone could look that good just having woken up. His mother probably caught the sudden hitch in his breath because she was shouting in his ear._

_"Bin? Bin-ah, are you still there?"_

_"Ye... Yeah. Still here." He mouthed a silent apology to his room mate._

_Eunwoo was already sitting up and leaning against the wall, torso still wrapped within the thermal blanket. His left eyebrow was raised in a question, pointing at the_ _phone in Bin's hand? "Your mom?" He asked in a whisper._

_Bin nodded frantically. "Mom, really. I still don't think having Sua come over would change anything. It's not like her brother's living in some place luxurious."_

_"Coming here?" Eunwoo's mouth went slack, probably because he realized the state their living space was in. No girl would see it fit for human habitation, let alone six._

_"I understand she's upset, but -"_

_"Upset?" Eunwoo croaked. "Why?"_

_"Mom, hang on a minute. Eunwoo just woke up." He put the call on mute before he hurriedly explained the situation. "Sua didn't make the cut for the new group her_ _company is debuting and now she's threatening to quit being a trainee altogether. Mom's upset and she thought sending my sister here to us for distraction would help."_

_"But here? Why?"_

_"I asked the same thing too but mom said, maybe it would help if she saw how real idols lived, you know? Have her get the feel of things before she really gets serious_ _about giving it all up?"_

 _"I see." Eunwoo chewed at his lower lip, beginning to look anxious at the prospect of having an unplanned visitor - the control freak in him slow to process situations_ _where he wasn't given ample time to prepare._

 _Bin sighed. Normally, his best friend was accommodating as they come. But then again, no one liked having anyone drop in on them on that one day you were allowed to_ _sleep in. He steeled himself against his mom's protests. He had to refuse her outright. He wasn't the only one who was going to be bothered by his sister's arrival. "Hang_ _on. I gotta talk to my mom again for a bit." He said before going back to his phone call. "Mom? Really, it's a bad idea. Our cleaning lady hasn't -"_

_"Tell her it's okay." Eunwoo whispered, grasping at Bin's wrist to get his attention._

_"Ma? Just a moment, ok?" He pressed at the mute button again, eyes wide. "Are you sure? I doubt we can get our usual houseminder to come and clean up at such short_ _notice. And the others..."_

 _"MJ-hyung and the maknaes are probably already in school by now." He snuck a look at his own phone to check the time. It was a little past nine in the morning. "Jinjin's_ _going to a meeting before lunch. We can clean the living room and our room together." Eunwoo rattled on, head already churning a to-do list. "If we work quickly..."_

_"Eunwoo, I can't possibly let you get involved in this. You haven't had a day off in so long I -"_

_"Your sister needs you." His roommate declared as if that was the end of it._

_"But -."_

_"This is your chance to finally play big brother. Haven't you always told me how you felt guilty about not having enough time for your own sister?"_

_"But still-"_

_Eunwoo waved his concerns away, slipping out of the coziness their blanket provided. Bin frowned, a secret part of him annoyed that his best friend had given in so easily._ _They could still be cuddled together in bed if he had put up more of a protest._

 _"Finish your call to your mom so you can help me clean." He said, slipping into a discarded hoodie for warmth. Although it was already late in the morning, the_ _temperature was still nippy and the heater in the livingroom usually took took a long time to get going. "I'm going to wake up Jin-hyung so he can wash up early before_ _he leaves for the company. Tell your mom, okay?"_

 _Bin nodded, thanking the stars that he had been blessed with such an understanding friend. In truth, he truly wasn't prepared to how his mother would react at his_ _refusal. Sua was her baby and Bin knew, without rancor, how much mother favored his sister. "I'll be out in a sec." He watched Eunwoo pad out of their room and waited_ _until he closed the door behind him before he spoke on his phone. "Mom? Yeah, send her over."_

 

*******************************

  
"Oh god! This is the creepiest thing I've ever done in my entire life and I've done plenty I'm embarrased for." Myung Jun seethed, venting out his frustration by throwing a punch at Bin's protruding shoulder. "I hate you!"

Bin bit back a pained groan, rubbing at the sore spot his hyung's fist landed on with surprising accuracy. "Yeah, like could you hate me a bit quieter, hyung?" He grumbled under his breath, eyes never leaving the entrance of the quaint bookstore his sister and Eunwoo had gone into.

He and MJ were huddled together behind a nameless tree; one of several that were strategically planted at regular intervals along the shop-lined street to give it an upscale feel. The minute Eunwoo stood up and turned his back, Bin had grabbed MJ's arm; both of them had all but fallen off their seats in their rush to discreetly follow Eunwoo and Sua out of the cafe. They scurried like rats, hunkered low as they ducked behind tables and weaved through the confused wait staff towards the exit just in time to see the two pop into the bookstore across the street, Sua skipping happily on the balls of her feet.

Bin angled his body, head twisted to the side so he can keep watching the bookstore while the rest of him hidden behind the tree. MJ was pressed closely to him, mumbling curses under his breath as he watched everything perched on Bin's shoulders.

"What are we still doing here?" He fussed near the younger male's ear. "Let's go home."

"Not yet." Bin blurted; his obvious impatience earning him another painful whack.

"They went into a bookstore. There's not much else they can get up to in there. Besides," Myung Jun whipped his head out for a quick check before skulking back in position. "The store looks crowded. And it's cold!"

Bin pressed his lips together. If he hadn't owed his MJ-hyung for paying for his damaged mug, he would've decked him for being so annoying. As it was, he had to bear the constant whining. "Just a few more minutes, hyung."

"But I'm freezing!" MJ griped, doing a little jog in place to warm up his cold limbs.

"In a minute, hyung. Please!" Bin said through his clenched teeth. He was growing impatient with his companion's contant whining as well. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to just give him a smack. It really wouldn't take much to render MJ unconscious for a bit. He would deal with the consequences later. Anything just to shut him up!

The distinct sound of a tinkling bell from across the street drew Bin out of his silent musings, the nearly non-existent traffic in the area making it easy for him to hear. The door to the shop opened outward, Eunwoo pressing his torso against it to keep it ajar while looking down at something on his phone. His sister - in all her pretty, bubbly glory -followed him outside, beaming at the show of gallantry. She was holding a paper bag in her hand; probably some manhwas and probably bought by Eunwoo himself. His best friend would rather feed his arm to a dog than allow a girl to pay. Bin chewed thoughtfully at his lower lip. Whatever it was that he was feeling, he couldn't deny that from a purely aesthetic point of view, they looked good together. Eunwoo was classically handsome, with delicate features. And Sua was a beauty in her own right; vibrant, sassy and smart. The kind that would compliment his best friend perfectly.

And his heart sank at the realization.

MJ's bushy head popped up suddenly near his left shoulder; the surprise nearly causing Bin to swallow his tongue.

"Hyung!" He coughed out, stifling the loud sound by pressing a hand to his own lips.

"They're out. Let's go home." MJ declared, latching on to Bin's arm to pull him away.

"Wait!" Bin all but growled, yanking his arm back so abruptly that Myung Jun stumbled on his feet before crashing back against him with an indignat yelp. He turned back to the scene across the street, noticing a taxi stopping in front of the two. Eunwoo bent down, presumably to talk to the driver first before he opened the back passenger door for Sua to step inside.

Bin watched, heart constricting in his chest, as his sister stood on tiptoe to plant a shy kiss on Eunwoo's cheek before she got into the backseat. She gave Eunwoo a wave before he stepped away to close the door. There was an unmistakable smile on his face as he watched the taxi leave, shoving his phone into his back pocket before giving the parting vehicle a jaunty wave of his own.

Maybe his MJ-hyung had been right. Maybe they should have gone home earlier. Maybe he shouldn't have seen what he saw.

"Now can we go?" Myung Jun asked again, though without his earlier persistence, shaking Bin's arm to make him move. There was something in the younger male's face that stopped him; the other staring of into space looking as if he was struggling to take a breath. From across the street, Myung Jun spied Eunwoo getting into another taxi, in all probability, heading back to their dorm.

"Binnie? Bin are you okay?"

Bin stirred, as if waking up from a daydream. He didn't like the way Myung Jun was looking at him - full of unspoken pity. But then again, he was pitiful, wasn't he? Skulking in the shadows and hiding in corners watching his own sister take what he wanted for himself.

"Yeah, let's go home." He replied, voice coming out as if his throat had been through the grinder. He moved away from the tree, brushing at the moss that clung to his hoodie.

Home.  
  
Home to Eunwoo.

Home to dreams that won't ever come true.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Bin had been pacing a hole through their living room's hard wood floor, going back and forth the small hardwoord space for what seemed like the hundredth time. Jinjin_ _had been an absolute god-send, opting to pitch in with some of the cleaning until he absolutely had to get ready. Between the three of them, they were able to clear_ _most of the clutter in the living room; wash and dry their dishes in the kitchen; sanitize and rearrange their shoes into their shared rack as well as disinfect and scrub the_ _biggest bathroom in their apartment. Eunwoo had picked through the mess inside their shared room while Bin and Jinjin took their showers, even promising to start the_ _laundry running when it was his turn to use the bathroom._

 _All in all, the apartment was as fit as it could be for sensitive female eyes. So why was Bin so nervous? This was his sister visiting him after all. Not a stranger. Not_ _someone he had to try hard to impress. Well the truth was, he had never had to comfort Sua through anything. As a child, she was a rambunctious ball of feminine_ _confidence, capable of using her already considerable charms at such an early age to get what she wanted. As a young female, Sua had been able to use such skills to_ _land herself a training contract in one of the biggest management agencies in the country. And she was talented to boot. Too talented, in fact. One that made her a_ _moving target to the rest of the trainees in her agency. One that made her a worthy rival, even to her own brother._

 _Bin was at a complete loss because how does one even comfort someone who has never needed it before? He was new to this whole idol thing himself. What could he_ _possibly do or say to make things better for her? What if he ended up making things worse?_

 _The door chimes sounded and Bin forced his thoughts away. He peeked at the small monitor they kept by the door and saw his sister's upturned head. The view did_ _nothing to settle his nerves. Even from the small screen he could see the swelling on her cheeks and her eyes were red-rimmed. The fact that she would even consider_ _going out without the usual layer of make-up enhancements was testament enough to how affected she was by the whole ordeal. Sua was beyond making an effort_ _anymore._

 _He keyed in the code, swinging the apartment door open as he waited in the entryway. It took all of two minutes before the elevator stopped at their floor. Sua alighted,_ _took one look at her big brother, then threw herself into his arms with so much unexpected force she nearly knocked both of them down._

_"Oppa!" She sobbed into his chest._

_She hadn't called him that since she turned 8. This heartbreak must really be serious._

_Bin wrapped his arms around her, patting her back awkwardly. They weren't the most affectionate of siblings, preferring to show their concern for each other through a_ _critique on past performances, maybe a suggestion or two on how they could improve it. It was all cold and professional to most people, but it made the most sense to_ _Bin and Sua - the constructive criticism bolstering up their improvement as artists._

 _"Hey. Hey, it's okay." Bin murmured. He held her for a few more moments until it seemed the sniffles were dying down. Sua was wiping at her face frantically as she_ _drew away. "Come inside. Have you eaten yet?"_

_She shook her head, palms still dabbing at her wet cheeks. "Not really hungry."_

_"Foolishness." Bin declared, leading her into the apartment. "You're a Moon. We can always eat through anything!"_

_The corners of Sua's mouth turned upwards; the ghost of a smile playing on her wan face. "You were five when you first said that, oppa."_

  
_"And it still holds true till now, right? Come, we got some really nice fattening stuff delivered! And no, you're not on a diet. At least not today." Bin added, knowing how_ _her thought process about food usually works. "Today, you indulge."_

 _Bin led his sister to the dining area, a modest affair consisting of a long modular plastic table and metal chairs with thin cushions they bought at a nearby dollar store._ _The food on top was courtesy of Eunwoo's foresight, somehow managing to order sustenance in while they were in the middle of setting their living space to rights. It_ _was an unhealthy mix of all things salty and fried; a large box of fried chicken parts and an equally gigantic helping of various flavored fries. There was a styrofoam box_ _of an ice cream cake as well; Eunwoo using his product endorser powers to get a freebie delivered to then in under thirty minutes. To break up the monotony of fat,_ _sugar, salt and oil; containers of the groups' kimchi hoard were set out as well. All standard comfort food, his best friend had assured him._

_She looked around expectantly. "Are you alone here?"_

_"The maknaes have school. MJ's at his university to get his semester's worth of reading and homework stuff. Jinjin just left before you came, but Eunwoo's here. Still_ _showering, I think."_

_"Oh."_

_"Why don't you sit?" He pulled out a chair for her; behavior that was entirely foreign to their dynamic that Sua raised an eyebrow up at him. "What?"_

_"Mom told you to be extra nice to me today, huh?" She commented settling into the proferred chair._

_"Eh? No!" Bin hurriedly plopped down on the seat beside her. "Haven't I always been nice to you?"_

_"Of course, you are." Sua rolled her eyes but grinned at him nonetheless. Her brother was a terrible fibber but she did appreciate that he was doing it to make her feel_ _better. "Thank you, Bin-oppa. For... all of this." She nodded to the food. "And for letting me come here."_

 _Bin tsked, rising to start opening containers and placing them in front of his sister. He dug through the plastic and came up with the disposable chopsticks. "You've always_ _been welcome here, Sua. You just never showed any interest in seeing where I live." He peeled the chopsticks before deftly breaking them into two separate parts. He_ _rubbed them against each other, dislodging any stray pieces of wood before handing them to his sister. "Eat."_

 _She began picking at an open container of chicken until she found a piece she thought acceptable before nibbling at it delicately. "Sorry. You know how hectic trainee life_ _gets. Well, that was before -" Sua grew quiet, swallowing at the chicken in her mouth before her eyes started to tear up again. "I guess I have more time now, huh?"_

 _Her attempt to make light of her present situation was admirable, but Bin knew the underlying panic behind it. Sua was nearly 17. Most idols debut around that age; the_ _industry they were working in valuing youth and energy. Heck Sanha was barely fifteen when ASTRO went on their first album promotions. They both knew the older a_ _trainee gets, the lesser chance they have of making it as an idol. Very few were able to break out of that mold. And although Sua was indeed special, there really wasn't_ _much they can do if her own company keeps holding her back from a debut._

_Bin reached out, patting his sister's hand comfortingly. "There are better things for you."_

_She shook her head; a sigh of resignation escaping her lips. "I'm not even sure I want to stay where I am right now."_

_"Sua -"_

_"Mom and dad are both trying to be encouraging...talking to me about not giving it up and all that... but I'm just not sure anymore."_

_"But this is what you've always wanted right?" Bin placed his chopsticks down; a feat not easily achieved under normal circumstances especially when food was at the_ _ready. "It's what you've been working hard for all these years?"_

_She shrugged, one hand coming up to swipe at the bottom of her nose. "I thought so too."_

_Bin is failing at this. Just as he feared, he seemed to be saying all the wrong things. He could almost hear his mom's tearful outburst at his poor attempts to convince his_ _sister to continue pursuing her dream. "Sua, this is just the first time they've passed you over for -"_

_"Second time, oppa." She corrected him. "The first was when I didn't make it to the finals of Unpretty Rapstar."_

_He scratched at his head. She hadn't told him that. "Sorry."_

_She sighed; that deep, despairing sigh that no one that young had no business doing. "I don't think I can take a third rejection."_

_"Stop thinking like that."_

_"I can't help it." Sua grumbled, pushing the container of chicken away so abruptly Bin felt almost affronted by her disrespect for food. "I'm almost 17. If something_ _doesn't happen soon..."_

 _Bin had wanted to point out that one of their own members - MJ - had debuted when he was already 22. But then again, female idols were held up to much more_ _different standards than the male ones. "You can't think negatively."_

 _"Well, that's a little hard to do when nothing good has happened to my trainee career so far." Sua sulked, crossing her arms over her chest. "And you're already -" She_ _didn't finish her sentence, flushing a bright red instead._

 _It wasn't something they talked about - the silent rivalry that had been going on between them since they were both small - but it was definitely there. It was also_ _something their parents openly encouraged, saying that competition brought out the best in both of them. They were telling the truth to some extent; their individual_ _performances during auditions and call-backs did turn out much better because of the added bragging incentive. But it also put them somewhat at odds with one_ _another; silently hoping the other wouldn't catch a better break._

 _Bin had gone through a tough time when he had to retire from being a child actor; the inevitable age and hormones catching up to his wonder years. Finding new_ _management had been the hardest step. He was an awkward teen. And although he had an impressive work portfolio as a child, in puberty he would be starting from_ _the bottom as a trainee. It was such a blow to his ego when Sua was immediately picked up by none other than YG once her contract in Kidz Inc expired. And he had_ _settled for an unknown, smaller company much more inclined to developing actors rather than singers. Back then, it was he who wasn't so sure of his chances to debut._

_Funny how things had turned out._

_"You just need a distraction to take your mind off these dreary thoughts." Bin reasoned, determined to break his sister's doldrums "...like a new hobby or a..."_

_"Hello..." Eunwoo stepped into the room, dressed in cleaner hoodie and sweatpants._

_His hair was still tousled, hastily run over with his fingers and a hairdryer. His face was scrubbed clean of apartment the apartment grime they managed to collect while_ _cleaning. His best friend bowed, torso at a 45 degree angle as a formal greeting to his sister. Although, they were both well aware of each other's existence, this was_ _technically the first time they were meeting personally._

_Sua awkwardly rose from her seat, bowing in similar fashion as best as she could despite her already crouched position. "He- Hello."_

_"You know Eunwoo, of course?" Bin waved to his his best friend's direction._

_The creeping blush that seemed to start from the bottom of his sister's neck and was creeping higher up Sua's face was a good indicator that, once again, Eunwoo's looks_ _had successfully made someone flustered. And Sua was not someone who gets flustered easily. She'd been in showbiz long enough to be able to keep up a certain facade_ _but it seems all her earlier training failed when it comes to his best friend. Can't really blame the girl though. Eunwoo was stunning and Bin had the very same reaction_ _his sister did when they first met._

 _The other male ambled closer, taking the chair beside Bin. It was kind of entertaining to watch Sua's face, normally that ideal white paleness go from red to purple at_ _Eunwoo's proximity. His best friend was thankfully oblivious (or maybe he's gotten used to girls reacting the same way to him) as he peered through the plastic_ _containers used to deliver the food. He looked thoughtful for a moment before standing up again to paw at the containers. Sua must have found the entire thing_ _fascinating as her jaw dropped and her eyes were blinking up rapidly like she couldn't believe he was actually real._

_"There wasn't any soda delivered?" Eunwoo asked._

_Bin shook his head. "I didn't see anything when I unpacked the food. Are you sure these were supposed to come with drinks?"_

_"I got the set meals. They ought to come with sodas." Eunwoo patted at the sides of his sweatpants, nodding crisply when he felt something bulging inside them. "I'm_ _going out a bit to get drinks."_

_"No, please. There's no need." It was the first few coherent sentences Sua spoke after they've been introduced. "This... this is all fine."_

_Eunwoo winked cheekily at her. "Nonsense. Can't have chicken without soda. I'm just going to the corner store across the street."_

_"But -"_

_"I'll be quick." He was already moving towards the door, throwing one last smile and a wave in their general direction before Sua could mutter another word. The Moon_ _siblings waited until the door chimed closed before Bin picked up his chopsticks and went for another piece of chicken._

_"He'll be fine." Bin assured her before gnawing on the crunchy treat with relish; lips oily and smacking. "Go back to eating."_

_But Sua was still facing the door, mouth agape. "Like wow."_

_Her brother rolled his eyes. The young ones were so easily impressed by any show of gallantry. It didn't hurt that Eunwoo looked and behaved like every possible_ _permutation of a prince as well. "The convenience store is just across the street. It's not like he's going to leap a mile in a single bound, Sua."_

_"Still, wow." His sister mumbled; eyes taking on an unusual glint. "And oppa?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I think I just found my new distraction."_

_When the realization hit Bin, he could really only blink in response._

 

*****************************

 

It had literally been days since Bin was able to spend some quality time with his best friend. Eunwoo was always understandably busy. If it wasn't going through an acting workshop for another web drama; it was a photoshoot for a clothing brand or a cf shoot for another cosmetic company. To top it all off, he was still doing mc-ing gigs as well as training for three sporting events at this year's ISAC's. If they did see each other, it would most likely be back in their shared room if by any chance either one of them was lucky enough to be awake when the other came.

The other times Eunwoo had for free seemed to be taken over by Bin's sister; the younger sibling finding it much easier to insert herself within Eunwoo's busy schedule than his best friend could. At first, Bin thought it was kind of entertaining watching Eunwoo stumble through his sister's obvious infatuation for him. Now it was just annoying; Sua's presence making itself known through a sudden text or KKT message and even the odd phone call or two.

But today was different, Bin consoled himself as he carefully maneuvered the company car into the available parking space at the bowling center. Today, he had managed to wrangle a sort of movie date with Eunwoo.

Date? Would that even be the right word for your best friend catching you whining under your breath about how you both never get to do anything by yourselves anymore until he finally suggested that you go see a movie together to which you promptly issued an invitation to? Probably not. But the mere idea of just being able to have Eunwoo all to himself - even for just a few hours - gave Bin a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. And he didn't want to let that go. Terms and technicalities be damned.

He hopped out of the driver's side, fussing with his hair on the side mirror, before locking the car. Bin all but ran to the entrance excited for the afternoon ahead. Eunwoo and Rocky should be near the end of their bowling practice for the day. They would be dropping Rocky off at the recording studio before heading to the cinema. If Eunwoo wasn't too tired, Bin had thought of having dinner out as well. He had a wallet stuffed with bills ready to be spent on some really nice barbeque. He had even scouted out the restaurant. All that was missing was Eunwoo.

He pushed at the glass doors that led to the bowling alleys, immediately spotting his best friend at the end of one lane preparing to throw. There was a man - probably their coach - dressed in an official looking shirt giving out instructions on the proper stance. The familiar bulk and curve of their group manager was also recognizable from the front row with Rocky and his waning blue-grey hair seated beside him. On the chair next to Rocky's, Bin spied a familiar head of bright red hair that sent his heart spiraling down to his feet.

"What the hell?" Bin hissed under his breath, earlier excitement fizzling to dust. He stomped dejectedly to the row of chairs with a frown on his face. It appears that once again his sister had managed to foil his plans.

Eunwoo's throw was good; the ball gliding over the lanes until it hit the center pin and the entire set toppled over. He raised both his arms over his head in victory, face shining in glee as he whirled around to face his audience. The response was immediate though, all the males standing up to clap Eunwoo on the back while Sua was screeching cheers from her seat. Bin stayed resolutely in the sidelines, hands stuffed inside his pockets as he watched his best friend be celebrated.

"Bin-ah!" Eunwoo exclaimed, finally spotting the arrival. "Did you see me get the strike? It was my first!"

He waved the newcomer forward, hoping to get a hug or a pat on the back. Bin gave the best hugs and though he'd never admit it to him personally, his approval meant a lot. So, Eunwoo didn't bother hiding his disappointment, face falling at the fact that instead of rushing to him Bin plonked himself a chair apart from his sister looking completely nonplussed and sulky. Like he didn't even want to be there.

The small non-exchange did not go unnoticed by their group manager and Rocky, who both glanced at each other before collectively pursing their lips. Bin had always been Eunwoo's biggest cheerleader - they both were to each other. It hadn't been a secret to anyone in the band how Eunwoo struggled to learn how to bowl. He wasn't naturally skilled in doing anything physical aside from soccer and often took longer than the others to learn their choreography as well. So to see Bin's indifference to his best friend's obvious improvement was strange to say the least.

"You managed to drive the car here in one piece?" No Taeyoon meant it as a joke. He wanted to make light of the pall that suddenly descended on their group at Bin's apparent disinterest. He even smirked playfully at his charge.

The corner of Bin's lips rose a fraction, almost in a sneer, eyes flashing fire at the comment before his face went back to the same placid, coldness it was before. "I was careful hyung. Are you guys about finished?" He glanced around pointedly, not even sparing his sister a glance. From the corner of his eye, he could tell she was pouting.

Okay, so maybe was being a major dick to his own flesh and blood but he couldn't help the frustration he felt seeing Sua there. He'd been gearing himself all morning for this outing and her presence meant that things were going to be changed. In what way though, he still wasn't sure.

"Almost." Their manager replied. The bowling coach was motioning to him for them to speak privately. He nodded in agreement before clapping Rocky on the shoulders. "Come on. Get your gear ready. We're holding up the lanes."

They bowed to the coach; Rocky and Eunwoo expressing their gratitude for the lesson. There was the usual polite wait as the adults exited the lanes first conversing among themselves, before the young ones started picking up their stuff from the chairs.

"You didn't tell me you were going to be here." Sua directed the comment at her brother.

There was that slight accusatory tinge in her tone that Bin found irksome; implying that he had purposely kept the schedule of Eunwoo's bowling practice from her. His sister had not so subtly hinted before that she would like to be informed when and where Eunwoo would be. Not that she needed any informing. She was already doing fine on her own already hogging most of his supposed best friend's free time without his assistance.

"I didn't know I had to get _your approval_ before I went anywhere." Bin replied, stressing the I. "Are you also keeping me on a short leash now?" The siblings shared a look. Sua was squinting, lips pressed in a tight line as she stared her brother down. Bin shifted in his seat, angling his body in a way that silently said I know things about you... don't make me use them.

She frowned at him, immediately blushing that other people have been witness to how her brother had cowed her. "Oppa, that's not what I meant."

"Well, whatever." Bin replied, crossing his arms over his chest. "Why are _you_ here?"

"Well, I -"

"She showed up to support us during practice." Eunwoo interrupted, appearing sheepish.

Bin raised an eyebrow at him, then gave Sua a pointed glare. "Oh?"

His little sister preened a bit, throwing him a proud smirk. "See, I'm kinda amazing that way."

"That still doesn't answer my question why you're here." Bin retorted sharply.

Sua shrugged, eyes suddenly going downcast. Her shoulders hunched as she stared at the entwined hands on her lap. "I had nothing to do."

Bin resisted the urge to groan. This had been an ongoing theme with her lately, playing on the fact that she was just dumped by her agency for a greener but taller trainee and was supposedly nursing a broken heart over being kept from debuting. Sua wasn't above using her present state to cull sympathy or attention when she needed it. He wouldn't be surprised if the nature of her invitation had been a well-versed text to Eunwoo about how empty her afternoons were after she'd decided on her hiatus from training.

And he couldn't even be angry about it because she could use the sympathy and attention. Sua, like him, had given up a better part of her childhood and a good chunk of  her teenage life to pursue her dream of becoming an entertainer. Unlike him, however, her dreams were being held back by the very people she worked hard for and trusted completely.

Well, at least he still had that movie thingie with Eunwoo to look forward to. So what if she did manage to worm her way into watching their bowling practice. He had the rest of the afternoon and the better part of the evening with him. And then they could -

"I thought it would be nice if we could go to the movies together." Eunwoo added, stripping off the very professional looking bowling glove on his right hand. "Don't you think so, Bin?"

"Oh my god! Really?" Sua chirped, clapping her hands. She looked to her brother then back to Eunwoo as she practically bounced in her seat. "Do you really mean it?"

"Huh?" Bin sat bolt upright in confused shock.

Eunwoo smiled benevolently at her. "Bin wouldn't mind, right?" He turned to look at his best friend, a bit puzzled as to why he was looking so down all of a sudden. He supposed it wouldn't hurt that the two siblings spent more time together. A movie seemed like a good enough occassion to do just that.

"Yay!" Sua shrieked. She nudged her brother on the side. "You don't mind me tagging along, do you?"

"I... Well..." Bin was at a loss for words. Because, what is there left to say when disappointment, frustration and disbelief were all mixed together and then dumped unceremoniously over one's head? There would be no afternoon at the movies. No quiet dinner for two. No quality spent on just enjoying each other's company outside work and their dorms. What he had counted on, and initially refused to label as date, just turned into something completely unexpected. And instead of being one-half of a twosome, Bin just found himself unwittingly thrust into the role of the the spare.

 _The chaperone_.

The shittiest thing about the entire situation was, when Bin had invited Eunwoo out, he had assured him in the most flarantly profuse manner that he was going to be shouting for everything that day. No need for his best friend to worry about anything. As the present situation would have it; it seems instead of spending the company allowances he'd been squirreling away on just the two of them, he'd actually be spending on three.

_Great._

_Just great._

"Oppa? It's okay I come with you guys, right?" Sua poked at her brother, eyes wide and pleading. There was something mildly threatening too about the way she was staring at him. Almost like she was daring him to refuse so she could tell on him. He was deathly afraid of making his parents upset. They have enough to worry about with Sua vacillating on whether she was returning to training or not.

"Er... Of course." Bin croaked, mentally choking the very green and jealous gremlin dancing within the fringes of his consciousness, egging him on to just think of himself and what he wanted. "Why the heck not?"

Eunwoo beamed at him in that typically angelic way of his; plush lips, stretched over perfect teeth with his milky skin glowing as if lit from within. Between that blinding smile and his sister's persistence, he hadn't stood a chance.

"Alright." Rocky chimed in, clapping his hands in that absurdly loud manner of his. "Now that that's settled. Can you guys drop me off at the studio before you go to the theaters? I'd like to get some stuff done before I go in for my daily massage."

Whatever internal torment was going on within Bin, it didn't seem to escape Rocky's notice. The other male had been biting at his lips, trying to keep his laughter in, as he watched the entire exchange from the sidelines savoring his older friend's growing discomfort. It maybe an unhealthy spot of paranoia on Bin's part but he immediately suspected that it must have been MJ who spilled. Those two had been spending an unhealthy amount of time together lately, whispering in dark corners and giggling themselves silly.

Well, if his other best friend found his current situation funny, Bin thought he ought to share in his discomfort as well. Through the good times and the bad, right? "No, you're not going to the studio today." Bin said.

"Eh?" The younger male was understandably stumped about the announcement just as Eunwoo was. They had already discussed what his schedule was supposed to be after bowling practice, so what exactly did his Bin-hyung have in mind?

"You're coming to the movies with us." Bin declared with finality, standing from his chair. He would rather die than become the proverbial third wheel in what had become Sua and Eunwoo's date. A date which he would be paying for because the universe had decided to crap royally on his head today. So if he was going to suffer, he was taking Rocky along as company.

"But... But I..." Rocky's head swung from Bin to Eunwoo. No, he didn't want to go. He wanted his time to practice. He wanted his massage. Most of all, he wanted to arrive earlier at the dorms so he could tell the others what happened during bowling practice.

Bin narrowed his eyes at him, lips curled into a facsimile of a smile that reminded the younger male of a dog preparing to sink its teeth on the meatiest part of someone's leg. It was more threatening than the fists clenched at his sides. "You're coming along. And, we're all having fun." He threw his arms out in a parody of the excitement he no longer feels before he marched out of the bowling alley without bothering to check if he was being followed.

Rocky eyed Eunwoo frantically hoping the other male could think of a reason why he shouldn't go with them. He seemed just as baffled by Bin's suggestion that he could only shrug.

This was not good. He was enjoying just being a bystander in this unwitting k-drama his Bin-hyung had created for himself. He was quite happy just watching the trainwreck unfold. Now, he had become part of the supporting cast.

Sua bounced to her feet, happily claiming one of Eunwoo's arms as she tugged him towards the exits. "Let's go then!"

 

*********************************

  
_Bin couldn't stop chewing on the side of his right thumb. After that phone call with his mother, he'd reverted back to an old, nervous habit that was not at all soothing but it was something that he could do to take his mind off the talk that he was going to attempt to have with his best friend...at his mother's behest. How was he even supposed to breach such a sensitive topic without Eunwoo being upset with him?_

_But then again, his best friend had always been open-minded. His legendary temper of years ago fizzling out to almost nothing having to endure living with five different personalities for years before and after they debuted. Bin could at least count on him hearing him out rather than blowing up outright._

_He hopes, at least._

_And so he waited, legs curled and tucked under one of Eunwoo's pillows, which he had been clutching to his chest, gnawing at the excess skin of his right thumb. He gave a little start when the door to their shared bedroom opened, Eunwoo striding in with his hair wet and chest bare. Stray droplets of water were gliding down the milky expanse of skin and Bin couldn't stop himself follow their downward direction; silently appreciating the ridges and plains of abdominal muscle his best friend had worked hard on; until they disappeared into the edge of the towel Eunwoo had haphazardly wrapped around his waist._

_Bin briefly wondered if water would taste any different when licked off Eunwoo's skin._

_Wait. What?_

_"Something on your mind?" Eunwoo had his head cocked to the right, another towel diligently rubbing off the excess moisture from his hair._

_"No?" Bin croaked, surprised at the sudden dryness in his throat. Either he was really nervous or he had his mouth open the entire time he had been ogling the other male. He wanted to kick himself._

_Eunwoo turned around, back muscles flexing as he looked into their closet for clothes to wear. Bin took his chance to admire how Eunwoo's shouders and torso tapered down to a small waist; smaller than what most women possess. Quite possibly would fit nicely within the span of his fingers. He bit his lip, stifling the groan of annoyance, when his view was suddenly hidden by a grey, cotton shirt being pulled down._

_"You know you can talk to me about anything,right?" Eunwoo threw over his shoulder, before bending down to slip a shapely calf into one leg of his shorts; the voluptuous shape of his buttocks pressing against the material of the towel._

_Bin looked away afraid of the extremely dangerous territory his mind was leading him to. He was already feeling like a creeper; body reacting to things that ought to be considered a normal occurrence by now. There were six of them living in one shared space. Seeing another male in a state of near total undress shouldn't be doing anything to him. God knows he's seen way more of Jinjin and Rocky combined to be able to disregard any sense of common decency._

_But then again, none of them were Eunwoo._

_"Bin?" Eunwoo urged further when his room mate remained unresponsive. He plopped down beside his friend, pushing at a stray leg so he can prop his long limbs on to the mattress as well._

_Bin hung his head, lips pursed as he thought of how he would begin. Should he open with a joke? Something to lighten up the mood and make Eunwoo laugh before he got down to the nitty-gritty? Or should he just come out and say it, knowing how much his best friend appreciated brevity? He looked up, eyes locking with the other male._

_"I need you to date my sister."_

_There. He said it. Short and precise. Like ripping off a proverbial bandaid._

_"Excuse me?" Eunwoo mouth gaped, eyes bulging. "I thought I heard you say I should date your sister."_

_Bin's shoulders sagged, not really encouraged by the near manic tone is his room mate's voice. "You heard me correct the first time."_

_"I - " Eunwoo started picking at his lower lip; a sure sign that he was agitated. It used to bother Bin so much because he would keep at it distractedly until it chapped and bled._

_Well, this was progressing quite nicely._

_Not._

_"Why? Why would you even ask this of me?"_

_"My mom called today." Bin started, shifting his body so that he was facing his best friend. It was difficult to hold his gaze even for a few seconds, afraid that he would see the inner turmoil this was causing him as well. "She told me Sua's doing much better."_

_"Well, that's great isn't it? But what does it have to do with me?"_

_"She started changing her entire outlook after she visited the dorm." Bin continued. "After, she met you."_

_"But I still don't see the connection between that and dating her."_

_"My mom believes that you could be a positive influence on my sister." Bin explained. He watched silently as Eunwoo seemed to be doing his own rationalizations, struggling to understand the logic of his request. "She said Sua's talking about going back to training again. Maybe even taking acting classes too."_

_"Influence her positively, yes. But as a boyfriend?" Eunwoo pressed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose, pausing so he can choose his next words carefully. "Bin, she's too young. I mean-"_

_Bin pressed his lips together. God, he would give anything not to have this talk with him. But he was someone's big brother and that trumps everything - even his personal misgivings on the matter - as his mother so helpfully (but not without a good dose of guil-tripping) reminded him during their talk. "Look. Maybe I phrased it the wrong way. You don't really have to be her boyfriend. Just please spend time with her? Take her out and stuff? Go shopping... have coffee together?"_

_"How is that not like being a boyfriend? I would be doing everything a boyfriend does... just not in name?" The crease between Eunwoo's eyebrows got deeper the more the conversation progressed. "Besides, I kind of -"_

_"Kind of what?" He pressed, eager to find out what his best friend had held himself off from saying. There wasn't much that they couldn't say to each other; both of them advocating an openness unlike those they shared with the rest of their band mates. So why did he cut himself off?_

_Eunwoo remained silent, looking down at his fingers as he flexed them over his crossed legs anxiously. "Binnie, I want to help you and your mom out. Really, I do. But this? This just isn't a good idea."_

_Of course, it wasn't a good idea. It was the worst._

_In his defense though, Bin had expressed the very same sentiments to his own mother when she called. He had been empathic in his rejection of the idea claiming that it wasn't something Eunwoo would go for, whatever the intentions behind it may be. His mother though, had been adamant in her insistence that he broach the topic to Eunwoo. And she wasn't above using emotional blackmail to get her own son on board, reminding him of the times every one of his family members gave up something so that he could keep pursuing his dream. Now that he already has what he'd wanted, it was time he did what he could so that his sister would get hers, apparently even at the cost of his own friendship._

_"Don't you like my sister?"_

_Eunwoo rolled his eyes, sighing in exasperation. "Really? I do. She seems sweet and nice. But I just don't see her the way you want me to."_

_"Why the heck not?" There was an indignance to the question that surprised Bin himself. Sure, Eunwoo was all that's hot walking on two shapely legs at the moment. But his sister was a cutie in her own right. "I would have you know that Sua's just as pretty and as talented as -"_

_"Jesus, Bin! It's not that."_

_"Then what?"_

_"Because!"_

_Bin worried at his bottom lip as he considered other options to explain Eunwoo's hesitance. "Are you... Are you seeing someone else?" He hadn't really anticipated just how emotionally-invested he was in hearing what the other male had to say, until he became aware of how hard his heart was thumping within his chest._

_Eunwoo threw him a wilting look. "When would I even have time to? All I see are you guys and -" Again, he cut himself off._

_"And?" Bin prompted, giving his room mate a little shove on the shoulder._

_"Nothing."_

_"Eunwoo."_

_"Look." Eunwoo turned, eyes fixed on Bin's face. "I'm reluctant to do what you asked not because I don't find Sua attractive or because... because I'm into someone else. But try to see this from my side. She's your sister, Bin. If I manage to hurt her in any way, by default I would hurt you too."_

_"You won't hurt her. It would be impossible." Bin insisted._

_"You're being an idiot if you really think I'm incapable of making a mistake that would -"_

_"You're not. Eunwoo, you're -"_

_"Can you just hear me out first?" Eunwoo asked, taking a few fortifying breaths before he continued. "You and I both know we've had to work on our friendship from the get-go." He began, referencing a time in their lives when Bin had thought of Eunwoo as competition rather than a companion. How he'd outright reject Eunwoo's friendly overtures because he had felt threatened by the boy who had not applied as a trainee, but was scouted off the streets for his good looks. "I am thankful everyday that we've moved past that awkwardness. But if things with Sua don't work out the way you or your mom thought, I'm afraid we'd lose what we both had worked so hard for."_

_Bin nodded, having thought of the same thing before too. But he'd also convinced himself that this wasn't something he could give up on. "Why are you so sure things wouldn't work out with my sister if there isn't someone else?"_

_Eunwoo huffed, clearly put out that they were back on the same topic again. "Bin, are you sure you're okay if we... if Sua and I quite possibly catch feelings for one another?"_

_There was something in his tone of voice that was off; something that Bin couldn't quite put a finger on. But he couldn't allow himself to dwell on it anymore. His best friend needed a final push and it seemed his reassurance was what he needed._

_"Of course, I'm okay with it. Why would I even go to you about this if I wasn't?"_

 

  *********************************

 

  
_This was not okay._

_Most definitely NOT._

Bin sulked. In the relative safety of the darkened theater, where only the flickering lights from the movie screen illuminated parts of his face, he gave in to his bad mood. A seat away from him, Eunwoo and his sister were seated heads bent close as they whispered to each other. He would physically wince every time he'd catch their hands accidentally (or not if he knows his sister) bump each time they'd both reach into their shared tub of popcorn. Popcorn that had been slathered in thick, gooey caramel it was probably just as sickly sweet as the romantic comedy he was being forced to sit through.

There was a gurgling sound beside him, then a stray hand reaching towards his own tub of buttery popcorn goodness. Bin caught the wayward limb, giving it a threatening squeeze around the wrist. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Rocky yelped, tugging at his arm. "I wanted popcorn." He nodded to the still full container nearly tilting on Bin's lap. "You weren't eating any."

"Who said, I wasn't?" Bin hissed, shoving Rocky's hand off. "If you wanted popcorn you should've bought your own." He settled back into his chair, making the hinges squeak violently. "Don't touch my food. Your hand smells like squid."

His outburst earned him more than a few irate hushes from the other movie patrons as well as odd looks from his sister and Eunwoo. Well, at least he got them to break apart for a while even though their seat neighbors were pissed at him.

"It does not!" Rocky whispered back just as harshly, giving his fingers a cursory smell. Yes, he could have opted to get the same snack as the others. But this particular CGV had that pressed squid that was so juicy and teeming with butter and garlic, he just couldn't resist. "Why are you being so selfish?"

Selfish?

Bin gawked at Rocky, mouth open in disbelief. 

_Really?_

He was being accused of being selfish. Him. The person who drove them to the movies despite feeling like shit. The person, who paid for everyone's tickets as well as the snacks, when he had planned on only splurging for two people. The person who had to sit there seething in relative silence while the person he was supposed to spend this particular movie time with was sitting two chairs away from him, making googly eyes at his sister. His baby sister. A perpetual female clone of himself, who was all but throwing herself bodily on to his best friend.

_Okay, his warped head might have just exaggerated the last part. But, selfish? Well, if that was the case maybe they'd enjoy walking home._

Bin shoved the popcorn forcefully into Rocky's chest, earning him a loud oof and a spray of salty kernels, before saying, "Here. Have it. I'm leaving." It was fortunate he'd gotten an aisle seat, avoiding the embarrassment of having to collide with people's legs as he stormed out.

He rammed into the exit doors, arms carelessly swinging at his sides, intent on getting to the parking lot and peeling out of the cineplex before the rest of the group realized that he intended to leave them there. After all, he was selfish, wasn't he?

A hand grabbed at his upper arm and forced him to stop before he could make it out of the lobby. He whipped around violently, thinking Rocky was the one who had followed him out. But as if scripted by the gods who probably thought it would be a hoot and a half to yank his chain, it was Eunwoo, clutching at the side of his chest in pain.

He had wanted to soothe him. Perhaps look at the injury he caused and apologize and yet he couldn't. Bin stood there stone-faced as his best friend rubbed at the sore spot. "What?"

"First of all, ouch? And secondly, where do you think you're going?" Eunwoo asked, concern in his tone. "The movie's not even finished."

_Gee, glad you noticed, Einstein._

With Sua all up in his face, it was a wonder Eunwoo saw anything else.

"Not feeling too good." Bin shrugged, keeping his eyes averted. It was easier that way. Easier to pretend the other male couldn't see past his lame excuse for walking out.

"You were fine a minute ago." Eunwoo pressed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Stomach's grumbling. Must be a bad batch of popcorn."

"The same popcorn you gave to Rocky?"

"He has guts of steel. He'll be fine."

"You know that's not true."

Bin resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He just had to keep pushing for answers, didn't he? "What do you want me to say? That I thought the movie was boring and that I wanted to bail? That I've completely lost interest because this day was supposed to be our day to spend together and yet you invited my sister along?" He hated sounding like an indignant, jealous girlfriend and yet that was exactly how he was feeling at the moment.

"You invited Rocky too!" Eunwoo shot back, equally indignant.

_Well, more like forced him actually, if they were going to nitpick terms._

"What would you have me do? Leave Sua there?" He grumbled, exasperated at how Bin was acting. "For someone who specifically asked me to spend time with his sister, you're being awfully confusing right now."

_Oh, right. He did ask him that._

"Why was she even there?" Bin muttered, swiping irritably at his nose.

"She tried calling me but I left my phone in my bag. She said she tried calling you too but you weren't picking up. In the end, she called MJ. I assume he told her where I would be."

Bin's mouth dropped. Well, that sneaky, little - Trust the eldest to run his mouth, especially if he thought it would get on Bin's nerves. He supposed his hyung still hasn't forgiven or forgotten that incident they had at the coffee shop weeks before. "How'd she even get MJ's number?"

Eunwoo huffed, forehead creasing into a very obvious frown. "Do you really think that's something I would ask her without sounding like a total douche? Your sister has every right to choose whom she talks to."

God, he hates it when he was right. In fact, when was he ever not right since most of his words and actions came with careful consideration? But what he truly abhorred was the the fact that what he said was true. The way things had progressed shouldn't come as a shock now because he was the one who had set the ball in motion.

Bin grew anxious to get the discussion over with, knowing that it could drag on indefinitely. Eunwoo had a penchant for wanting to get the last word in. His sister would most certainly be after his ass if she found out he was the reason her date was held up. Either that, or he might say things which could escalate their talk into an actual fight. Lord knows he's already grated on far too many nerves today. He'd be lucky if Rocky ever spoke to him again after being such a drama queen about popcorn. He really didn't want to piss off Eunwoo too.

_No._

_Never him._

Because in Eunwoo's absence - whether he was on a personal schedule or catering to Sua's sporadic whims - Bin had realized that his growing affection wasn't just a byproduct of missing his room mate. Time apart making the heart grow fonder and all that. He was in love with him. Had been for a very long time now.

And yet he handed the person he wanted most in the world to his little sister.

He dug around in his jeans' pocket and pulled out the car keys, handing them to Eunwoo. For a brief moment their fingers touched and Bin felt singed by the heat. "Here. You can take the car."

The other male's eyes widened in panic. He'd gone after him to ask what was wrong, not get him to leave. "Bin, come on. How would you even get home?"

He raised the phone in his other hand. "I'm calling a cab. You guys have fun."

"Bin. Don't do this. We can still salvage this night. How about the arcades or...or the noraebang once the movie's done and we can send your sister home? She's on a curfew right?" His best friend pleaded, face growing downcast.

It was nice to hear that Eunwoo was willing to draw the night on longer just for him, but it wouldn't be right to lie to his sister. It was another thing not telling her about their plans before, it was entirely different now that she was there and they would be deliberately excluding her. Besides, Bin really wasn't up for any of it anymore.

"Look. I can't pretend I'm okay with how things turned out. You saw what I did to Rocky back there. I think it's best for me to just go home before I completely ruin this for everyone else."

"I was..." Eunwoo took a deep breath, lower lip caught between his teeth. "I was really looking forward to today."

"Me too." Bin admitted readily enough. "I'm gonna head out. You guys be careful getting home." He gave his best friend a light thump on the shoulder, a small offering of reassurance, before heading to the exits.

"Bin!" Eunwoo called out, eyes still sad and forlorn. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He mouthed back, giving him a weak smile in return. "I'm sorry, too."

Bin could no longer count how many times he'd tried to convince himself that losing Eunwoo to his sister was okay. But he was already too immersed in this charade of his own making to get out. He really couldn't predict how Sua would react if she found out what he and his mother had done to get Eunwoo to notice her. She had a hard time getting back the self-confidence she had lost after what her agency did to her. It would wound her pride even further if she knew he'd pushed Eunwoo in her direction instead of allowing the attraction to develop naturally.

Or, if she realized that her own brother had feelings for the same boy she was crushing on...

He had already slipped today, allowing his frustrations to show. He had no doubt that he would be getting a text or a call from her asking why he'd walked out on their group date later. He would just have to lie convincingly...again.

Either way, if Sua became wise to what was going on, she would end up getting hurt.

And Bin couldn't let that happen.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Back again after a VERY long hiatus. I won't go into what went on before this recent update but I will say that I have missed posting here. I'm sorry that there doesn't seem to be any regularity to my posts because life's just been too hectic these days. Anyways, please enjoy. See you guys on the next one.


End file.
